tvficticiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
FirstNET
FirstNET es una cadena estadounidense de televisión que ofrece entretenimiento. Su centro de operaciones esta en Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU. Historia Inicios (1982 – 1989) Los inicios del canal comenzarían el 20 de Septiembre de 1982 cuando Dupont Television estaba al borde de la quiebra, por lo que uno de los canales conocidos como MediaWorks Television que empezó a operar en 1969, se interesó en su compra, luego de varios planes se anunció la fusión de los dos canales. En un principio, iría a llamarse Mediapont, pero después se decide llamar como “Shine Broadcasting Network”. Ya durante la década de los 80, iniciaría a transmitir shows como “The Day Show” y “Call Me”, en su primetime incorporo series como “Ellen” y “Apartament 300”, el canal de a poco iba creciendo incorporando emisoras propias en Nueva York, Los Ángeles, Washington D.C. y Houston. Posteriormente ingresarían una red de afiliadas. Además, ya en 1985 lanza versiones estadounidenses de series chilenas como “Anakena” y “Los Titeres” como parte de las “soap operas” que ofrecía, la cadena inicio ofreciendo series de animación japonesa en su primetime. En 1987, decidió crear un nuevo sistema de programación, creando el formato “Golden Time”, similar a los canales japoneses, el cual ofrecía animación japonesa de 6AM a 8AM, sin embargo no funciono y por lo tanto se decidió sacarlo del aire, usando definitivamente el uso del primetime en series como “DualMen” y “Mission Mars”. Ya en 1988 nace “The Late Show With Andrew Douser”, siendo el más longevo del canal. Consolidación del canal (1990 – 1998) Por esa década, Shine empezó a jugar más con el público juvenil con un canal destinado al rango de televidentes entre 15 a 25 años, aunque ya en 1995 decide incluir al público más adulto. Los motivos que ocurriera eso es por la competencia que se ponía reñida en ese entonces. Por esa fecha, aumentarían nuevos programas como “Impossible”, “Justice and Land”, “My Friends” y “Perón” (La cual fue criticada sobre todo por los argentinos residentes en EE.UU., también ofrecerían concursos como “The Orquest Of Million” y “1,2,3.. Winner!”. Por 1998, Shine adquiere ACTIVAGROUP, quien se encontraba en bancarrota. Como consecuencia Shine Television Network cambia a Shine Group, fruto de ello crea los canales temáticos “Laugh TV”, “REC Television” y su más importante que es “Teenager Network”, canal que antes se llamaba “The Family Network”. Baja de Rating (1999 – 2001) Sin embargo, Shine sufre uno de las peores bajas de sintonía en la historia, esto debido a los programas de bajo contenido y por no innovar, sin embargo eso no impidió a seguir ofreciendo sus programas. Ya en el 2000, se hace llamar: “El Canal Del Milenio” El año 2001, al igual que otros canales empezó a cubrir los atentados del 11 de Septiembre, el edificio de Shine en Nueva York sufre varios daños materiales pero no graves. Vuelve la popularidad (2002 – 2005) Sin embargo por lo anterior, el año 2002 el canal aumento su rating con nuevas series televisivas, también consolido su “Daytime” con el estreno de el Talk Show “The Sarah Baker Show”, el cual comenzó a tener un éxito, en lo de sus “Soap Operas”, se incorporan “Central Hospital” y “Two Lives” Como FirstNET El 2017, FirstNET pasa a ser el nuevo nombre del canal, tras la llegada de activos de BlueMedia Frecuencias El 2014, todas las frecuencias (Excepto Providence) pasan a ser estaciones 100% operadas por Shine. Alabama *WSBI - Birmingham Alaska *KSAN - Anchorage Arizona *KSBP - Phoenix *KSTU - Tucson Arkansas *KSLR - Little Rock California *KSBN - Burbank / Los Angeles *KSBF - Fresno *KSBS - Sacramento *KSSD - San Diego *KSSF - San Francisco Carolina del Norte *WNNN - FT 59, Raleigh *WMNC - FT 60, Charlotte Carolina del Sur *WSGR - Greenville Colorado *KSDE - Denver Connecticut *WSHA - Hartford Dakota del Norte *KSHB - Bismarck Dakota del Sur *KSRA - Rapid City Distrito de Columbia *WSC - Washington Florida *WSJA - Jacksonville *WSFM - Fort Laureale - Miami *WSBT - Tallahassee *WSTA - Tampa *WSOR - Winter Park - Orlando Georgia *WSAT - Atlanta Hawaii *KSHH - Honolulu Idaho *KSBO - Boise Illinois *WSBC - Chicago Indiana *WSBI - Indianapolis Iowa *WSDM - Des Moines Kansas *WSWI - Wikita Kentucky *WSLO - Louisville Luisiana *WSNO - Nueva Orleans Maine *WSPO - Portland Maryland *WSBA - Baltimore Massachusetts *WSBM - Boston Míchigan *WSDT - Detroit Minnesota *WSMI - Minneapolis Misisipi *WSJA - Jackson Misuri *KSSL - St. Louis Montana *KSBI - Billings Nebraska *KSOM - Omaha Nevada *KSLV - Las Vegas Nueva Jersey (Comparte la señal de Nueva York) Nueva York *WSBU - Bufallo / Niagara Falls *WSBN, Nueva York Nuevo México *KSBA - Albuquerque Ohio *WSCI - Cincinatti *WSCO - Columbus *WSTO - Toledo Oklahoma *KSOK - Oklahoma City Oregón *KSPN - Portland Pensilvania *WSPH - FT 13, Philadelphia *WSBP - Pittsburgh Rhode Island *WRPR - Providence Tennessee *WSTM - Memphis *WSNA - Nashville Texas *KATN - Austin *KSEP - El Paso *KSDA - Fort Worth - Dallas *KSHO - Houston *KSLA - Laredo *KSSA - San Antonio Utah *KSSL - Salt Lake City Vermont *WWRJ - White River Junction Virginia *WSRV - Richmond Virginia del Oeste *WSHU - Huntington Washington *KSSE - Seatle Wisconsin *WMTV - Madison *WSMI - Milwakee Wyoming *KSCH - Cheyenne Puerto Rico *WSPR - San Juan Territorios Norteamericanos De Micronesia *KSGU - Guam Islas Virgenes *WSCA - Charlotte Amalie Superestaciones También existen superestaciones para las ciudades en donde no llega el canal o se emite en malas condiciones, estas son WSBN (Nueva York) y KSBN (Los Angeles). Estan disponibles en los principales cableoperadores como Fybtel y Optimist, por nombrar otros. Programación Lunes a Viernes 06.00 Shine News Morning 06.30 Noticiero Local 07.00 Shine Breakfast 11.00 The Sarah Baker Show 12.00 Noticiero Local 12.30 Programación Local 13.00 Central Hospital (Soap Opera basada en "Hospital Central") 14.00 Two Lives (Soap Opera) 15.00 The Court (Programa de denuncias) 16.00 The Orquest of Million (Concurso) 17.00 1,2,3 Winner!!! (Concurso) 18.00 Programación Local 19.00 Hollywood Interview 20.00 Primetime 23.00 Noticiero Local 23.30 Shine News Tonight 00.00 Late Show with Andrew Douser 01.32 Programación Local Primetime Lunes 20.00 Shine Monday Movie 22.00 California Girls Primetime Martes 20.00 Divorced Mother 20.30 The Scientists And The Gal 21.00 Loft Live (Reality Show) 22.00 The Partners Primetime Miercoles 20.00 Changing my style (Reality) 21.00 Spy Babes 21.30 Specialist of frying pan 22.00 Elisa Primetime Jueves 20.00 Katie and Katie 20.30 The Videomaniatics 21.00 Shine Thursday Movies Primetime Viernes 20.00 Dawn Power 20.30 Big Liar 21.00 The Restaurant 22.00 Interview Sábados 06.30 Noticiero Local 07.00 Shine Breakfast Weekend 09.00 Kids Corner *09.00 Mermaid Melody *09.30 Pretty Cure *10.00 Digimon Fusion *10.30 Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle *11.00 Dragon Ball Kai *11.30 Sailor Moon Crystal 12.00 Programación Local 13.00 Teenager Network On Shine 17.00 Programación Local 18.30 Noticiero Local 18.30 Shine News Saturday 19.00 Programación Local 20.00 Shine Saturday Movie 22.00 A Fairy Tale 23.00 Noticiero Local 23.30 Neon Genesis Evangelion 00.00 Programación Local Domingos 05.00 Programación Local 06.30 Noticiero Local 07.00 Shine Breakfast Weekend 09.00 Programación Local 12.00 NFL On Shine 13.00 NBA On Shine 14.00 NASCAR On Shine 15.00 WWE On Shine 16.00 NHL On Shine 17.00 Soccer On Shine 18.00 Noticiero Local 18.30 Shine News Sunday 19.00 Anime News 20.00 Geek Maniac 20.30 Owned! 21.00 Africa (Reality Show) 22.00 Mystery in the Mountains 00.00 Programación Local Tennager Network on Shine Programa contenedor con contenidos de Teenager Network, entre los programas estan: The Cheerleader Club, My New Big Sister, Fashion Squad, Princess Rock, Dark Oracle y Debra! Otros Canales Actuales *'Shine News Channel' el cual ofrece las noticias 24 horas, disponible también en Chile por Optivisa Desaparecidos *'Shine Classics' emitía series clásicas de Shine las 24 horas, hoy es REC Television *'Shine Hollywood Network' emitía noticias del espectáculo, desapareció por baja de rating Nielsen *'Shine Comedy Point' emitía comedias, hoy es Laugh TV Transmisión Mundial Canada En Canada se ve mediante varias compañías de cable. También transmite sus programas en Star Channel. Mexico Llega en ciudades limitrofes con EE.UU. Latinoamerica Lease Shine Enterteinment Television Shine Enterteinment Television ofrece todas las series y programas (Salvo noticieros) a través de esa señal que estrena en Junio del 2013. Todas en audio original y subtitulos en español o portugués. Europa En la actualidad, en Reino Unido existe un canal llamado Shine America que emite sus contenidos en vivo y en directo. En Octubre del 2013, se lanzo para España y Portugal la suite de Shine con los siguientes canales: *'Shine First' Canal de entretenimiento general *'Shine X' Canal de series de acción *'Shine Yes' Canal destinado a la mujer *'Shine Cinema Suite' Canal destinado al cine En Turquía, opera un canal llamado Shine Turk, el cual emite todas las series del canal como de otros canales virtuales estadounidenses. Australia La cadena Australian Broadcast Network emite sus programas y series. Recientemente, han sido lanzados los canales Shine Great y Shine Feeling con contenidos destinados a las series de Shine. Asia El año 2011 fueron lanzados los canales Shine One, Shine X, Shine Feeling y Shine Hottless; los cuales están disponibles en todos los países del sureste asiático. En Japón, fue lanzado un canal llamado Shine J, que transmite las series en audio japones. Categoría:Canales de televisión ficticia de Estados Unidos